A dyeing means dyeing fiber or cloth with a specific color by using dyes. Unlike the past using only natural materials got naturally, today various kinds of artificially produced synthetic dyes with various colors are used for various colors of expression. Nowadays, most of dyeing processes are performed including such artificially produced synthetic dyes.
The technical development for representing most of imaginable colors has been done including various developments of processes and materials relating to an improvement of dyeing technology with dyes. In this regard, the merit of dyeing processes using the artificially-produced synthetic dyes is greatly spotlighted, meanwhile the dyeing processes using natural dyes also keeps its independent position in light of a natural coloring expression, the harmony with natural fiber products, a harmlessness to the human body by using environment-friendly materials.
In the dyeing using natural dyes, in general, a mordanting process is included to solve a coloring fixing problem of dye taken naturally. A mordanting is to process fiber to become colored by using agent to generate an insoluble color composite through a combination with dye when dye does not have a color fixing capability to fiber or is weak to its coloring characteristic level.